Crown Of Lies
by Axxit
Summary: After circumstances involving his old school being burned down, 'King of Grey Terminal' gang leader, Ace is forced to go to a school he hates, without his two brothers. Unexpected relationships are formed but, how long can Ace keep his personal life out of his school life? Especially when everyone wants his crown! Even his little brother... Gang!Au (Marcace) (Later implied LawLu)
1. Intoduction

**{Hello friends! This is an idea I got from .4710. Well, uhhh. Enjoy? Be sure to leave your opinion, as I will always read it! :D Also I plan to update Of Mark's And One's Fate somewhat soon, and I'm posting another new story somewhat soon, so keep an eye out! ;) }**

Ace was sitting in his seat, chatting happily with his blonde brother.

"Totally. Luffy will love it."

Sabo grinned. The two of them were planning to take their younger brother, Luffy, to his favorite amusement park for his birthday. Just as Ace was about to speak, his phone rang. Groaning at the interruption, he reached into his pocket for his phone. His eyes narrowed when he saw the id. _Cowboy_.

"I've got to take this. I'll be right back."

Ace got up from the desk. He headed to the hallway. It was lunchtime, so the majority of people were either in class or in the mess hall. Looking left and right, making sure no one else was around, he answered.

"This had better be good. You know better then to call me at this time."

"Spade! T-This is really bad!"

Ace could hear the distant sounds of gunfire and screams through the cell. HE began to get worried.

"O-OI! What's going on over there!?"

"Blackbeard. H-He, OH GOD. FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK. SHIT! ACE. HE KNOW'S WHO YOU ARE! FUCKING-HE'S ATTACKING OUR BASE!"

"What!? OI!? DUSTY!"

"SHIT! ACE GET OU-"

The phone clicked, leaving Ace speechless and shaking.

"FUCK!"

He punched the wall in anger, before running back inside to find Sabo. He's was met with the worried face of his brother.

"Ace? What's going on!"

"No time! We've got to get out of here!"

He grabbed his brother's arm, heading to the freshman wing to get Luffy. He was halfway there when Sabo pulled his arm back.

"ALRIGHT! Explain to me exactly what's going on. You're acting crazy."

"Blackbeard found out who I am. Dusty just called me. He's attacking the base, I don't know if this place's next."

"What!? Ace we've got to get these people out of here!"

"If we leave Blackbeard's gang will follow. I don't know if he knows about you two yet, but I'm gonna go out on a limb and say he does. I'm getting you two to safety then heading back to the base. "

"Ace I'm coming with you. So don't even try it. "

"Sabo!"

"Shut it Ace. Let's get Luffy."

The two of them ran off, completely oblivious of the man with a tophat watching them. The mysterious figure pulled out a phone.

"*ring* *ring*"

"Zehahahaha! Laff. Are the targets in place?"

The man grinned.

"All ready for you sir."

"Wonderful. Zehahahaha…. I hope you like fire, Spade."

The top hatted man smirked, ending the call. He put his hands in his pockets and started whistling as he left the school, but not before he clicked detonate on his phone.

The school erupted in fire.

* * *

"LUFFY! SABO!"

Ace watching in horror as fire surrounded them. Subconsciously, he pushed his two brother's behind him. He brought his arm up to his mouth to block out the smoke, as his eyes darted around, looking for an exit. Fire blocked off both ways in the hall. He mentally cursed, shifting to look at his brothers.

"Are you two- SABO!"

His blonde brother was clutching his eye, to which a hideous burn was starting to form. Ace's eyes widened. This was his fault. He clenched his fists and turned, determined to get at least his brothers out of this mess. His heart leapt for joy when he saw a window not to surrounded by flames.

"Luffy! Help me."

Luffy nodded and the two of them half carried, half dragged Sabo over to the window. Ace tried prying open the window, and nearly screamed when it refused to budge. A wave of determination spread over him as he grabbed a nearly object and rammed it into their only exit, glass flying everywhere. Cuts began to form on his face, but he hardly cared. He ushered Luffy and Sabo out the window before he followed soon after. he sighed in relief when he was the police and firefighters. He caught the shadow of their Grandpa running towards them before he collapsed from smoke intake.

 **{Alrighty! It was supposed to be longer, but I quite liked where that ended. Favorite, follow, review, all that jazz, and enjoy your life!**

 **-Axx}**


	2. So It Begins

**{All questions will be most likely answered…. :3 Enjoy….**

 **-Axx}**

Ace bolted up, memories pouring in of the other day. His eyes darted around. The only thing on his mind being his two brothers. He started screaming for them. Nurses flooded the room trying to calm him down, but he only stopped when his Grandfather walked into the room, putting a hand on his shoulder. He put a hand on his face.

"Gramps? Where's Luffy and Sabo?"

"They're fine. They're in the other room."

Ace sighed in relief.

"Where am I?"

"The hospital. Ace we need to talk."

Ace flinched, knowing most likely where this was going. He nodded, too tired to try to avoid it. The nurses left, giving the two of them some privacy. Garp pulled up a chair next to Ace's bed.

"This has gone far enough."

Ace remained silent, bringing his knees close to his as he stared down, refusing to meet the other's stare. Garp stood up, anger releasing

"This game had gone on far enough! SABO GOT BURNED! Did you see him!?"

Ace flinched, horrible guilt resurfacing as he thought of his brother that day. Fire surrounding him as he clutched his eye.

"ANSWER ME BRAT!"

Ace broke. Tears spilling from his face in pools.

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT? I DIDN'T KNOW HE'D GO AS FAR AS tO ATTACK INNOCENT PEOPLE! DON'T YOU THINK I FEEL HORRIBLE!? DON'T YOU THINK I WOULD'VE GLADLY GONE BACK IN TIME TO SAVE SABO?! DON'T YOU THINK I WOULD"VE GLADLY TAKEN HIS PLACE!? HE'S MY BROTHER!"

Ace panted from the overuse of his voice wiping off his tears with his arm. He didn't see Garp's face as it softened, the other sighing.

"Listen brat. I've decided to separate you three for a while."

"W-What?"

"It's for your own good. Luffy and Sabo will be staying here, but I'm sending you off to Raftel high."

"W-WHAT!? B-BUT-"

"No buts brat. It's only around an hour away, so the two of them will be able to visit, but you need time to sort out your life. My decision is final. We're moving you as soon as you're discharged."

Ace couldn't even argue, guilt from Sabo's injury telling him he deserved it. He just nodded.

* * *

 _(One week later...)_

Ace stood outside the grand building. He clenched onto his striped bag as he stepped forward. ' _Here we go..'_ Ace looked around as he walked in the school. ' _Damn this place is freaking huge.'_ He hated is already. ' _I'm gonna get fucking lost, I can feel it already.'_ He thought dryly. Looking up, he missed the person flying into him. They fell to the floor with a thud. Ace rubbed his head, groaning.

"What the fuck?"

The orange haired guy that crashed into him simply stood up and laughed, looking over at someone else.

"Too slow Marco!"

Ace glared from the floor.

"OI, Bastard!"

The guy, who was oddly dressed like a chef, just now noticed his presence. His eyes widened as he turned around, realizing he bumped into someone.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry! You alright?"

The student, or chef? Ace didn't really know, nor did he want to, extended a hand to help Ace up. Ace promptly ignored it as he pushed himself up. The guy seemed offended for a split second, but then a grin erupted on his face.

"Are you new? I've never seen you around before. I'm Thatch, I'm the head student chef."

Again he extended a hand to Ace. Ace looked at his hand, before looking at him strangely. Cautiously he took the other's hand.

"...Ace."

Again the other smiled, before putting a hand around Ace's shoulders, much to his discomfort.

"O-Oi!"

The redhead turned them around, where a blonde guy just caught up to them. He seemed ready to yell, but then he noticed Ace.

"And this is Marco! He's head of student council."

"Who's this Thatch?"

"This is Ace, he's new here."

Ace was too busy looking at the new person's funny haircut to pay attention. 'He looks like a pineapple.' He almost snickered, but then he remembered the situation. He shrugged Thatch's arm off him.

"Uh. Well… Nice to meet you two? But I gotta go to uh.. m-uh-s-uh s-science! BYE!"

Before the two could say anything Ace was out of there.

"Hmm. What a funny guy!"

"I wonder if he even knows where the science lab is, yoi."

"Ah He'll be fine!"

"Now then…" Marco turned to Thatch with a murderous glare. "Why is the council room pink?"

Thatch paled, before running off.

"I'M TOO BEAUTIFUL TO DIE!"

* * *

(Back to Ace)

Ace sighed. He just wanted this stupid day to be over. He missed his brothers. Looking down at the schedule the lady at the front had given him he felt a sigh of relief. He had math, his best subject. He pulled out his phone as he walked to-. Fuck. He stopped, looking around, before groaning. He had no idea where any of his classes were. ' _Fuck I should've asked those guys.'_

He hated asking for help, but he supposed that would've been better than being late.

"Fuck me."

"I would, but you're not my type. Though I suppose.."

Ace turned around quickly. He was met face to face with a black haired guy who seemed around his age. His face had a small goatee and his eyes seemed bored. Ace narrowed his eyes, what's with all these people.

"And who exactly are you?"

The teen smirked.

"Trafalgar. Law. And who do I have the pleasure of being acquainted with?"

"...Portgas. Ace."

Before Ace could stop him, Law pulled the schedule out of his hands.

"OI!"

"Math huh? Oo. Calculus?" The other scanned him over, making Ace uncomfortable. "Hmm. Wouldn't have guessed."

Ace looked offended.

"And what exactly does that mean?"

Law ignored his question.

"I'm in calculus as well. C'mon, I'll take you there."

"And why exactly are you helping me?"

Law smirked.

"It's been far too long since someone interesting has come to this boring place."

 **{Alrighty! HUZAHH! Well. Favorite, follow, review and all that. :)**

 **Bye for now! }  
-Axx**


End file.
